Yugi's big sister
by Blondie hanyou
Summary: Yugi has abig sister named Aroura A few days after she has a strange dream abot a strange man she gets raped by none other than that man she commits suicide and Yugi waits for twelve years when aroura's ghost tels him about what happen how can he bring


Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh. If I did I would not be writing this fic.

Blondie hanyou: My fic is soooo Kawaii.

Yugi: But I never had a sister

Blondie hanyou: Well you do in this fic shorty.

Yugi: I am not short!

Blondie hanyou: Too bad munchkin.

Yugi: I'm not a..........Awwww screw it.

Blondie hanyou: Whatever. ON TO MY SUPER CUTE FIC! Ps, be gentle. If Yugi's nickname is stupid, please notify me. Some of my story is kind of corny, but bear with me!

Yugi's big sister

It was at least 2 a.m. 3 year old Yugi was standing in the doorway, looking tired and a bit scared. "Rora?" he said in a little voice. Rora had been her nickname ever since Yugi could talk, since Aroura was a little too hard for him to say. "Sup Yugi?" said Aroura apon hearing her nickname . "Rora, I had a bad dream." Aroura smiled a little so Yugi couldn't see. Go back to bed. she said tiredly. then Yugi made puppy-dog eyes. Fine. Get in." Yay! "said Yugi. He climbed into bed with his older sister. This was a game they had played for a long time. When Yugi had a bad dream, he would go to Aroura's room and tell Aroura. Aroura would then say go back to bed, then Yugi would make puppy-dog eyes and Aroura would "give in" and Yugi would stay with her."Rora? " Whispered Yugi. "Yeah Yugi?" "I love you Rora." "Love you too Yugi."

"Bye mom!" "Bye mommy!" Yelled Aroura and Yugi as they walked out of the door to go to school. "Hey Yugi!" Said Aroura. "Yeah Rora?" "What are you going to do after school today?" Asked Aroura. "Watch cartoons." Said Yugi. "and?" Said Aroura while tapping her foot in mock impatience. "And...play with you!" Said Yugi. "and what will I do?" Asked Aroura. " And you will play with me!" Said Yugi. "Good boy Yugi!" Said Aroura as if Yugi was a puppy. "Okay Yugi, wanna piggy back ride to school?" Said Aroura. "Yay! piggy-back ride!" Exclaimed Yugi.

When they got to school, Yugi ran towards his group of friends he had made over the summer. He then brought them all over to Aroura to introduce them. "Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, this is my sister, Rora. But only I can call her that." Said Yugi. "Nice to meet you all." Said Aroura. "Hi." Said Joey. "Um...Hi." Said Aroura. " Oh! I gotta go Yugi, or I'll be late for class." Aroura kissed Yugi on the cheek and went to the other half of the school. "Bye Rora!" Yelled Yugi before he headed towards the Preschool.

For the rest of the day, all Aroura could think about was Yugi. She even wrote his name on all of her notebooks." So, who's this Yugi kid?" Asked her friend Amarante. "My little brother." Said Aroura. "Stop lying."Said Amarante. "Uh-oh, she has that matchmaker face." Thought Aroura. "I'm not lying. "said Aroura. "I'll introduce him when schools out." "Okay." Said Keiko. "but I still think you're lying."

"Yugi!" "Rora!" They both were excited to see each other after a long day of school. "Yugi, I'd like you to meet my friend Amarante." Said Aroura. Amarante stepped forward and bent down to look at yugi. "I guess you weren't lying after all. He is so kawaii." she said. Amarante straightened up again and she and Aroura proceeded to talk about how cute he was. Yugi looked up fondly at his sister until he noticed a first grader trying to look up her skirt. Yugi ran over and started yelling at him to leave her alone. " Hey you, get away from Rora!" Yugi ran over and pushed the boy away. The boy walked over to Yugi and pushed him down. "Hey" the boy said " What was that for?" "You were looking up Rora's skirt." The boy looked up and the two girls were looking at him. "Was not!" He said. "Was too!" Replied Yugi. This went on for about five minutes until Aroura got agitated. "Stop!" she yelled to the both of them. The two boys looked up. "You!" She pointed at the boy. "leave!" She yelled. "No!" He said. "I said leave." "Make me." Aroura looked as though she was about to hit him. The boy noticed and looked scared. "I-I take karate!" He said as he started to try to do a spinning kick. Aroura caught his foot before it reached her face. "So do I." she said smartly. She smirked as she pushed him back and he started to cry.

"What is going on here?" Everyone looked up. "Mommy!" He exclaimed. "What happened?" Asked the boy's mother. "Mommy, these girls are being mean to me!" Said the boy as if he was about to cry. The boy's mother looked at the girls. "What did you do to him?" She asked. "Well," Said Aroura, "My little brother noticed that your hentai son there" She pointed at the boy "was trying to look up my skirt, and my little brother tried to stop him, only to get pushed over by that little demon." She glared at the boy "He tried to kick me but I caught his foot and pushed him over." Aroura finished and shot one last dirty look at the boy. "Well I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble." Said the boy's mother.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Said Aroura. "Me too." Said Amarante "Right Yugi?". Yugi didn't hear her. He was too wrapped up in his cartoons. "Hey Aroura!" Said Amarante. I heard Mrs. Wheeler is having a baby this year." "Really?" Said Aroura. "Yeah. they say it's a baby girl." Said Amarante. "Cool." Said Aroura. "That means another one of her kids to babysit. Oh, By the way Yugi, Mrs. Wheeler asked me to babysit her son Joey. Isn't he one of your little friends?" Said Aroura. "Yeah!" Exclaimed Yugi. "Can he stay for dinner?" He asked."Yup. And he and Keiko are staying overnight." Said Aroura. "Our mom and Joey's mom are going to be gone all weekend, so Joey will be staying here. And possibly Amarante." She said. "Cool! Joey is staying all weekend!" Said Yugi while jumping on the sofa. "Woah there buckeroo, don't hurt yourself." said Amarante. "I won't." Said Yugi as he turned around, plopped back down on the sofa and once more became enraptured in cartoons.

About one hour later the doorbell rang. When Aroura opened the door, there stood Mrs. Wheeler, and a very agitated looking Joey. "But I don't wanna stay! I wanna go with you!" He whined. "I already told you Joey, there are no children allowed at the hotel!" His mother explained. "Aroura is a good babysitter. She'll take care of you. Besides, it's only two days. "Fine. As long as it's only for two days." Said Joey. "Well isn't that so kawaii." Said Aroura. Joey walked inside and turned around to say goodbye to his mother. "Bye mom." He said. Aroura put her hands on Joey's shoulders. "It's okay Joey. It's gonna be fun. I'm ordering pizza tonight, and you and Yugi get to stay up real late. And, for your entertainment, tomorrow our dad's coming over to take us to Kareoke night at the bar." She said. "Okay." Said Joey.

After pizza and Aroura and Keiko's enjoyment of watching Joey and Yugi getting a sugar high, there was much silence around the Motou household. "I'm bored." Amarante whined. "well, it hasn't been fun ever since Yugi and Joey fell asleep." Said Aroura. "Want some soda?" She asked. "Sure." Said Amarante. Aroura went into the kitchen. "Hey Amarante!" "Yeah?" "Have you ever had 7-up?" "No." "Well, that's all we have." "Okay." Aroura Got a big bottle of 7-up out of the fridge. then she got a tall glass, then she went to her mother's personal alchohol closet. She got out some raspberry vodka and poured some in with the 7-up. she brought the drink out to her friend. "Aroura?" "Yo?" "is 7-up supposed to taste like rubbing alchohol?" "It does when you first try it." "Oh, okay." Aroura did all she could to keep from showing any sign of amusement. _"I really shouldn't get her drunk. But it might be really fun!" _ Thought Aroura."Want some more?" "Sure." Aroura took the glass and went back into the kitchen. She refilled the cup with 7-up and vodka This went on for a while until Amarante said she didn't want any more. I h-have to t-take a w-wicked pee." Said Keiko in a rather slurred fashion. "Thanks for...sharing that with me." Said Aroura. "you know where the bathroom is." Said Aroura while trying her hardest to surpress a giggle. Once Amarante got to the bathroom though, Aroura was laughing like a madman. Thankfully she stopped before Amarante got out of the bathroom (because she took a long time in there), because she looked a bit agitated. Okay, a lot. Okay She was MAJORLY PISSED. "WHY IN THE FUCKING NAME OF FUCKING GOD DID YOU FUCKING SPIKE MY FUCKING 7-UP?!" She yelled. "I thought it would be fun. I'm so sorry. I should've stopped at the first cup. I'm sorry." Said Aroura. "It's okay." Said Amarante. "Sometimes I can over-react. "Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry." Said Aroura. She gave Amarante a big hug."It's okay Aroura. One thing though." Said Amarante. "What?" "Could you let go of me now? I can't breathe." "Oh. Okay. Sorry."

A little later, Aroura and Amarante were asleep upstairs. They both had decided to sleep with the boys that night. Amarante was Fast asleep in Yugi's bed with Joey snoring softly in her arms. Aroura was in her bed with Yugi snuggled into her stomach, nestled in her arms.

Aroura was running through the dark, empty streets of Domino, Looking for Yugi. "Yugi!" She yelled. "Yugi!" No answer. She stopped at a dark alley, apon hearing Yugi's cries for her. "Rora!" He screamed. "Rora! Please help me! Rora, where are you? Why aren't you helping me?" Aroura stopped and looked inside the alley. Yugi was backed up against the alley wall by a man, with a gun pointed at Yugi's forehead. "I'm right here Yugi!" She screamed. Apparently, Yugi couldn't hear her, for he proceeded in his screams for help. "Rora! Rora, help me please! Rora, why won't you come? Rora-"But it was too late. the man had shot the gun. Yugi was no longer visible. neither was the man, or the alley...or the rest of Domino for that matter. Aroura was surrounded by complete darkness. Nothing in sight. Until Yugi appeared right in front of her, pointing a gun directly at her. only, he didn't look like Yugi. he was at least three feet taller, and he had a deep voice and said her full name. "You didn't save him Aroura. You didn't come. He was killed because of you. Now, Aroura, you will pay the price. Now, Aroura, You will die." Yugi fired the gun.

Aroura woke with a start. She sat up and looked down. Yugi was still asleep. Aroura lay her head on the pillow, and once more wrapped her arms around her precious little brother. _"He looks so innocent."_ She thought. _"I love him. If anything should ever happen to you little brother, like if you died, I would kill myself, so we could be together."_ She lay awake for some time, thinking about the dream, then she scoffed at what she was thinking about. She drifted off to sleep.

"It's Saturday! It's Saturday! Wake up Rora, It's Saturday!" Yugi sat on Aroura's stomach, smiling ear to ear. "Wh-wha?" Said Aroura. She sat up and Yugi fell on his butt on the floor. "Ow! That hurt." "You okay Yugi?" "Yup, I'm fine." "Good." Aroura lifted Yugi off the floor. She sat him on the bed and gave him a hug. She stepped back. She looked at how cute he was in his power rangers pj's and couldn't resist but try to hug the living crap out of him. "Rora?" "Yeah Yugi?" "Could you let go of me now?" "Oh. sorry." Aroura let go of poor Yugi and let him breathe. "Now let's get downstairs and I'll cook breakfast before Amarante and Joey wake up."

Aroura and Yugi went downstairs and Aroura made onion bacon and cheese omlets. Joey, of course, woke up to the smell of food and carefully eased out of Amarante arms and went downstairs to investigate. "What's up?" He said(Or asked, I don't know I suck). "You, apparently." Said Aroura. "Where's Amarante?" "Still asleep- whoops, never mind." Amarante Stood in the doorway looking very groggy. "You need some coffee there Ama-chan?" Asked Aroura. She stood at the counter with a pot of fresh coffee in her hand. "Yes. Hand me a cup, will ya Joey?" "Yeah, sure whatever." Joey pulled a chair over to the cabinet and got a cup and put it on the counter and got back down.

"Do you want an omelet Amarante?" said Aroura. "Yeah, sure." said Keiko while sipping her coffee. "I had the most peculiar dream last night, about a man that looked like yugi, but he was taller and had a deeper voice." "Wow. You must've had some of that vodka too." "Oh stop." "Rora?" "Hn?" "Can I have some coffee?" "No Yugi, you're not old enough." "Please? Please? Please? Please?" "Oh fine. Just stop saying please. Jeezum crow, It's like a broken record." Aroura gave Yugi some coffee with cream and sugar. "Happy munchkin?" "Yeah."

Kitty: That was fun! Wasn't it Yugi my dear?

Yugi:Yeah, I guess.

Joey: Why are we all three?

Kitty: Because I'm the lord and I said so.

Joey: You're not-

Yugi: Just let it go Joey.

Kitty: I wuffle you Yugi! huggles him to death

Joey: Why don't I get huggles?

Yugi: Because you're not short.

Joey: So you're saying you're better than me?

Yugi: That's exactly what I mean!

Kitty: Shut up Yugi, Joey get's huggles too. huggles joey to death

Joey: Ow.

Kitty: glomps joey

Lizzie: hey Kam

Kitty: Hey lizzle!

Lizzie: What are you doing?

Kitty: Nuthin

Lizzie: I gotta go to work. bye.

Kitty: bye. Let's end this chapter. I might not continiue because this got boring. yawns Review and I just might change my mind.


End file.
